Inconsistent
by erisfreyr
Summary: [NejiSakuSasu] Melting ice cubes, blunting pricks and annoying blondes. A rivalry is about to intensify tenfold. Gorgeous eyes shine suicide. Red. White. When mixed? Pink. [chapters edited, updated]
1. Love to kill

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimer apply.

- - - - - -

"Do I really have to be involved in this?"

Kakashi was assigned to be the referee of the most anticipated cockfight of the year. The job screamed trouble on every plane, but he had no choice but to accept it, or risk having his salary cut by half.

Naruto and Tsunade wanted him to oversee the competitors, Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke, so as to make sure that they would engage in a war without killing each other.

Naruto had told Tsunade about his recent discovery—that his teammate and best friend, Sasuke, was feeling a bit jealous of the fact that Sakura is giving her time to dress herself up for an event that is very significant to the entire village except for the Uchiha.

Hyuuga Neji's 20th birthday.

It's just a birthday, one might think. But the Hyuuga is going to be named as the new Lord of his entire clan.

Tsunade loves meddling with anything about her student. And her favorite topic is men, since her student had not been going out with them for years now, and was turning down every single male that comes within 20-meter radius of her. And now that Tsunade had heard about Sasuke's interest, she was reminded of the other obvious admirer of Sakura.

Naruto and Tsunade had been arguing about who was the better man for Sakura, when Jiraiya had interrupted them and suggested that they talk it over a bet. And Tsunade being Tsunade, she of course agreed and placed her bet, and to Neji.

The blondes had an agreement that if Neji gets Sakura, Naruto would have to pay for a three-year supply of multi-classified liquor for Tsunade. And if the Uchiha does get lucky, Tsunade would have to pay for a three-year supply of instant and Ichiraku ramen for Naruto.

But before they had come to that decision, the original setting of their talk was on Tsunade's office. But Jiraiya had a slip-up, and he had accidentally insulted Tsunade's womanhood, and it had resulted in him getting thrashed along with the whole office, so they transferred to the small library in the office floor.

The entire idea of two men fighting over Sakura had thrilled them. But it would seem suspicious if they would talk to Neji and Sasuke about it, or try to observe them. They deduced that a referee is necessary. The first one that came to their mind was Shiranui Genma, but they quickly scratched his name off the list, since they were sure that neither Neji nor Sasuke would get Sakura because the referee would try and get the female for himself.

Iruka they had considered, but the man was just too good-hearted to even be involved in these kinds of triviality. And the perfect man would be, Hatake Kakashi, for he could observe them without seeming inconspicuous, and he would be the best tranquilizer for the two prodigies that would surely try to get into each other's throats.

So the Hokage had summoned Kakashi in the tower, and explained to him their plan. But unfortunately, the man was reluctant to do the job, and he thinks that the idea they were discussing is very unreasonable and it could cause trouble.

And they had been told that the Uchiha was going to attend the Hyuuga's party, and if Naruto's assumption of Sasuke's attraction to Sakura is correct, then they could be sure that one of the men would most definitely get hurt. After all, those two were not known for their patience.

- - - - - -

Sakura was excited.

She, along with Ino and Tenten, had been shopping all morning long for accessories to accompany the gowns they would be wearing for tonight. They are in Sakura's flat, pampering themselves with different botanical oils and other essences, which was Ino's idea, saying that since they're going to attend a very important social-shinobi gathering, they might as well look and feel their best. She added that Sakura should be the woman of the night, and swore that Neji's eyes would be fixed on the pink-haired woman all evening long.

The event's motif was western, mid-century French fashion. It was Hiashi's idea, Hinata saying that her father has this fetish about the eighteenth century European culture, especially France. She guessed that it came from the French acquaintance of Hiashi that has been doing business with the Hyuuga Clan. The man had been showing lots and lots of classic objects to Hiashi, and the Hyuuga obviously was marveled. Why else would he choose that expensive motif for the party?

And the fact that he bought a projector for all the clan to watch _Marie Antoinette_ confirms Hinata's deduces.

"But what about Sasuke? I heard he's going to the party as well."

It was unbelievable. Uchiha Sasuke got invited in Neji's birthday? Tenten must be joking.

But Hinata had told her that indeed, the Uchiha was attending, and his invitation was straight from Neji himself. Ino couldn't believe it, but she was glad nonetheless because Neji had placed their rivalry aside and invited Sasuke to his party. And more men for Sakura to deal with.

Sakura was unaware of the attraction those men had on her, and even the constant teasing of Ino and Tenten had not made her think about it. But damn, it was glaringly obvious that Neji likes her, why, is there any other woman other than Tenten who had been close to the guy? And Sasuke, why else would he attend the party tonight? It was all because Sakura had told him to do so, and made him promise to not pick a fight with the Hyuuga.

But actually, Sasuke was just going there in order to guard her from Neji.

Those men are aware of their attraction to Sakura, but they're too stubborn to admit it.

Sakura was glad that Sasuke was going. All she hoped is that Neji and Sasuke would be civil with each other even just for tonight, since whenever they are in twenty-meter radius of each other, they tend to reach for each other's throats.

Little did Sakura know that she's the reason why they keep killing each other.

- - - - - -

It was the start of the longest dinner in the evenings of Konoha. The new Hyuuga clan head was already named.

Neji, along with the principal family of their clan were seated on the largest table on the ballroom. The entire room was void of anything Japanese. Crystal chandeliers on ceilings, frescoes on walls, carpets on floors, marble on the square of the dance floor, even the utensils for eating were European. The _à la française_ mode Hiashi wanted was in perfect form.

"Nee-san,"

Hinata turned to her sister, who was wearing an identical set of wardrobe as her, but of different color. "Yes, Hanabi?"

Hanabi pointed to their older cousin, who was not touching his _Emincé de Volaille sauce Roquefort aux Pommes de terre sautées_, but instead had that faraway look in his eyes. The sisters followed his line of sight, and directly pointed was Haruno Sakura, who undoubtedly was the most enamoring woman of the night. They wondered if Sakura has sensed that Neji was staring at her, intensely as it seemed.

Neji couldn't take his eyes off her. He was entranced the moment he greeted her along with her friends. The way she moved with grace on that garbed wardrobe was hypnotizing. And the fact that her bodice was deeply square-cut and that her corset was hugging her figure very tightly wasn't helping. She was just simply beautiful.

"_Le Fromage_ is already being served, Neji-nii-san," Hinata smiled at her cousin, "The dance floor should be opened,"

But Neji wasn't going to take the initiative. Someone as stubborn as him always needs a little provocation. Hiashi decided to give him one. "Well, since Neji is too shy, I will do it," he paused to stand, "And I shall announce that the couple to open the floor should be Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

That did it.

Neji stood up and gestured at the mini-orchestra at one corner of the ballroom. People paused in their food as they noticed the change of tune and the present Hyuuga patriarch stand and cross the room.

Sasuke knew what was going on. And he was starting to get agitated as he was sure that that damned Hyuuga would ask Sakura to dance to open the floor.

Eyes followed Neji as he regally walked the carpeted floors of the large room, tails of his coat swishing behind him. Females held their breaths as they anticipate the invitation to dance. Heartless sighs were heard as Neji passed table by table of giddy women. As he stopped in front of a table with only three women on it, the females lost their hope as it was not surprising that Neji would ask the most attractive woman in the entire village.

And that woman was oblivious to the presence just behind her as she was busy conversing with her friends.

Tenten and Ino's seats were facing Neji, and they were stifling the urge to squeal loud. They both nudged Sakura at the side as they gestured for her to look behind.

Before Sakura could turn, a large hand materialized at her side. Her eyes looked at the hand, and she moved her eyes upward to see the slightly blushing face of the man who was silently asking her to join him on the floor.

"May I have this dance?"

Sakura blushed prettily. That was then she noticed that the eyes of the people were all fixed on them, as if waiting for something. She looked up at Neji again, and placed her hand on his, and stood up.

Hands linked, Neji and Sakura walked to the marble floor. Both felt their heart thump wildly at their chests.

Sakura was nervous, as she doesn't know how to dance. But with Neji's reassuring glance, she felt that dancing in this entirely foreign way is just as easy as one two three.

They stopped and faced each other. As Neji bowed, she was suddenly reminded of the movies she had watched with a similar scene. So she did her bow as she had seen in those flicks. Neji reached for her hand and waist, and she placed her free hand on his shoulder. She saw Neji take a deep breath before nodding at her, and then he started to sway them.

Then the only thing that connects them to the world around is the sound of music.

- - - - - -

After some moments of dancing to different tunes, Sakura felt her feet ache. She had asked Neji to go out with her in the fields of the estate, and she was amazed at the marvelous view the gardens had provided.

The scene was entirely different in nighttime. The colors of the flowers were shining, and the small ponds were reflecting the light of the full moon. But the most beautiful scene of it all was the sight of a lone cherry blossom tree serving as the centerpiece of the entire greenery surrounding them.

Though the tree loses its grace in winter, when spring comes it outshines every flower surrounding it.

Just like Sakura.

"Finally, some fresh air!" Sakura inhaled deeply, then, "It's suffocating inside that ballroom, don't you think so?"

Neji nodded. And then he was bedazzled by the smile Sakura had flashed him that he was left standing there even after Sakura went to the large tree and sat on the bench below it. Only after the woman called him he did awaken from his reverie.

He was about to follow Sakura to sit on the bench when he sensed the presence of three people. One was up a tree, and two were hiding behind tall garden pieces.

He smirked. So the Uchiha had followed them, eh? But Hokage-sama and Naruto too?

Sakura thought that Neji had not heard her, so she stood up and went to try and pull him from there. The terrain surrounding the tree was raised, so when she walked, she accidentally stepped on the hem of her gown, and she started to fall forward.

Neji saw her trip on her wardrobe, and he quickly moved to catch her. He held her by the waist, and she grabbed the lapels of his coat to help balance herself, but it seemed that she had sprained her ankle, so she was unable to stand properly.

She placed her hands above his shoulders to steady her stance, and when she felt that she can stand on her own, she pulled away from him but again fell forward into his arms as her right foot could not take all her weight.

Neji glanced down at her and asked, "Should I carry you?"

Sakura would not allow him to do that. Catching her twice was embarrassing enough. She was supposed to tell him that there's no need for him to do that, but she was unable to, because the moment she had raised her face to look at him,

Their lips met.

- - - - - -

Sasuke was at risk of bursting an artery.

The moment he had seen the little scene between Neji and Sakura, he had been fighting the urge to destroy the tree he was sitting on. He was angry, though he did not know why.

Oh, come on. He's jealous.

But he doesn't want to admit that one wee bit.

Now that Sakura was inside, dancing with Naruto, he was alone with Kakashi and Neji. And he can tell by the look the Hyuuga was giving him that he was gloating. Maybe Neji was aware that Sasuke was up that tree, observing them?

Yes.

That infuriated Sasuke even further. He knew that if Kakashi weren't there, the Hyuuga would rub it in his face that he had kissed Sakura, though it was accidental. The scene replayed in his head and he got angry even more.

As Sasuke was thinking, Neji was indeed gloating. The Uchiha saw that the kiss was accidental, but Neji knows that Sasuke was jealous. He felt Sasuke drilling holes in the back of his head.

They had been having this cold war for months now, as they had both realized their feelings for the pink-haired woman, and it had started when they were both placed on the same treatment room after a mission. Sakura was the one assigned to oversee them, and they both noticed that the other was trying to get Sakura's attention.

That was then they realized that their mutual rivalry was not so platonic after all.

"Envy won't do you any good, Uchiha."

Kakashi glanced up from his book and looked at Neji then at Sasuke who was emitting a highly dangerous aura filled with killing intent. Are those two going to fight once again?

Sasuke stopped walking and glared at Neji. "Shut the hell up, Hyuuga."

Neji walked up to Sasuke to glare back at him. Sasuke stepped closer, so they were staring face to face. Neji raised his own chin a bit to give the impression he's looking down at Sasuke. He then noticed that he is a thumb's length taller than the Uchiha. Now he's really thanking whomever deity it is that gave him this height. He smirked.

"You're jealous."

Sasuke snarled. He was not going to allow this bastard Hyuuga win. Damn if he did. "Keep your distance, bastard."

"You can't order me around." Neji smirked at him again. Uchiha was clearly blinded by anger and jealousy that he is losing control of himself.

"It's not an order. It's a _warning_."

Red bled through black. Veins spread across white. Eyes shone suicide.

Kakashi moved to stop them, but was unable to because the two were surrounded by an invisible barrier. It was like a glass window, but it could not be broken. He tried to pierce it with chakra, but it only absorbed the chakra he had used. He tried other methods to destroy it, then he stopped when Neji spoke, "You're wasting your chakra, Hatake-san. It's unbreakable."

That said, Kakashi stopped trying to drill it, and instead planted a palm on it. He was surprised to feel Neji and Sasuke's chakra on the barrier.

Did they put this up so that Kakashi wouldn't be able to stop them? Partly yes, but the real reason why they did so was so that no one would detect their chakra, and that no one would be able to see them.

Kakashi tried to talk them out of fighting. But of course, typical Neji and Sasuke, they're not going to listen to reason. Maybe Sakura would be the only one who could stop them.

As Kakashi thought of the pink-haired woman, he suddenly was frightened a bit. She would surely wring his neck if one of these two stubborn fools end up dead. He must stop this.

Sasuke and Neji started to gather chakra on their hands.

The sound of hurling wind and the chirping of numerous birds could be heard. Kakashi was alarmed. He tried again to destroy the barrier. But the combined chakra of Neji and Sasuke was just too damn strong.

Then a stern female voice cut through the commotion. "Hyuuga! Uchiha! Stop that this instant!"


	2. Sun and Moon: Base talk or not?

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimer apply.

- - - - - -

Neji sighed for the tenth time this morning. It's already 8 am, and he's still in bed. His thoughts are all revolving around the events last night and of one pink-haired kunoichi that got mad at him, no, _them_—him and Sasuke—for actually fighting, or should we say, almost killed each other just because of possessiveness over something that isn't actually theirs, or would be one of theirs in the future.

He partly blamed himself because he was the one who started it, asking Sasuke what the hell his problem was, and resulted in that almost bloody bicker. They would've actually hurt each other if his uncle and the Hokage didn't make their appearance. It was over, in the least, not until a certain pair went up to them and asked what was going on and why they were still outside.

He was supposed to tell Naruto and Sakura that they are just mildly having a conversation when a certain blond-headed boar said that _'Neji-san and Sasuke-kun almost Chidori-ed and Jyuuken-ed each other! It's a good thing we were here to stop them, since Kakashi-sensei seemed disabled to do so.' _

The said woman earned a glare from him and Sasuke. He had the urge to actually 'Jyuuken' the talkative pig. Why, you ask? Because they will have to suffer Sakura's wrath, since both of the clan prodigies were aware that the medic-nin really hates that clan rivalry crap.

And indeed, she got mad. But in a very discreet way, that is. Just some simple signs of irritation like twitching eyes and furrowing eyebrows. But she had no patience that evening, because of her uncomfortable gown. If that were the only thing she did, the two would've breathed out relief. But no, she had to glare at the both of them and reprimand them that they were too immature to fight over something so petty.

It was pretty much all right for Sasuke and him not until the Hokage and his uncle—Good God, of all people, his uncle! — decided to meddle and add electricity to the water.

'_Do you know exactly the reason why they were fighting, Sakura-san?'_ those were his uncle's words.

And of course, the lady who was asked simply answered the only thing reasonable in her mind, 'clan revelries'. Her answer earned a snicker and a smirk from Tsunade and Hiashi respectively. The Hokage told her the true reason why they were bickering: 'for your heart, of course'. Which got the entire group, except for Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji of course, laughing for the cheesiness in the Hokage's sentence.

Sakura had been speechless, blinking and blinking and blinking the entire time. Not entirely believing what she was hearing. But when another meddling blonde, Naruto, said that he thinks the Hokage and the elder Hyuuga were serious, and added a, 'could there be any other reason why Sasuke decided to attend this party and for Neji to ask you, of all the ladies in the room, to dance in the middle of a crowd?' Sakura blushed and decided to go back to the ballroom.

Neji sighed again. Now, how is he going to approach Sakura without feeling too awkward? Yes, he could act like nothing was said and done, but, could he make her feel not awkward? Not really. The mere thought of it made his mood bad, so early in the day. So he decided to get out of bed and train—to forget his anger, or to release his frustrations on the dummies and trees on the Hyuuga training grounds. Poor trees and training dummies.

He changed into training outfit, and went out of his room. As he was walking his way out of the house, someone, whom he did not feel like talking to at the moment, came up to him.

"Ah, Neji. It's not like you to be waking this late. Good thing you're already up, I was planning to drag you out of bed, actually." His uncle greeted him.

Neji was supposed to turn to his uncle with a frown on his face, because he was partly the reason why he was in this predicament—awkward predicament with Sakura—but he didn't. He actually needed to restrain himself with all his will from laughing his head off with the sight of his uncle, hair all **sunshiny** blond, and wearing a similarly styled outfit as he did the night before.

But he couldn't stop himself from tilting his lips into a smirk. A humored smirk, not a gloating smirk. And his uncle noticed.

"Is there something funny, nephew?" Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, uncle."

Neji tried to distinguish which hairstyle is much more worse—this blonde, or the white wig his uncle was sporting last night at the party.

Hiashi's eyebrow didn't go down. "Smirking at nothing is a sign of mental instability, nephew." He looked at Neji, and noticed he was battle-ready with two swords on his back, one longer than the other. "Are you planning to train in the field?"

"Hai."

Hiashi tsked and shook his head. "You have to postpone your tree-destroying for now, for we are going to the tower."

Neji blinked. The deity he was thanking last night has a morphed sense of humor. The Hokage tower? That's the last place he wanted to go at this very moment. Not only will he see his uncle's partner in crime, but also he will actually see the main reason about his problem, the Hokage's apprentice.

"Neji, I know you really aren't up to the idea of meeting the Hokage and her student because of last night," Hiashi paused. "But we, no, **you** need to go there."

"May I ask the reason why?" Neji asked, disapproval clearly heard from his question.

Hiashi actually had to smirk. He hated those morning meetings with the Hokage and the elders. But now, seeing it as a way to torture his nephew, he's beginning to like it. And for some reason, after last night, he just felt like going there.

"If I had failed to tell you this before, I am going to now," He paused. "As you are the Hyuuga Clan leader at present, you of course have to do some tasks. One of those is to meet up with the Hokage every single morning to discuss the affairs of the state, and many other reasons."

Neji had the tiniest regret over being the clan head at this moment. But he had no choice but to go there, as he is the current clan leader.

"Aren't you glad, nephew," Hiashi's smirk widened. "That you will be able to see the cherry blossom every morning? Consider it as an advantage over Uchiha Sasuke."

Neji stared at his uncle with disbelief. He could not fathom that even his uncle was the least interested in this topic as much as the Hokage is. Tsunade would definitely be interested since her student is involved, and all of Konoha know how devious their Hokage could be especially when it comes to Sakura. But his uncle? Never had he thought that Hyuuga Hiashi would involve himself in a matter as trivial as this, because it is disgustingly un-Hiashi-like.

"Should I be, uncle?"

"Of course you should, since I am not going to allow you to court any other woman in this planet," He paused. "Even though I am not the Clan Leader now, I am still your uncle."

- - - - - -

Tsunade was in a good mood. Well, good mood might have understated it. Having talked with Hiashi at the ball last night really gave her ideas to outmatch Naruto on their bet. And to add to her glee, the said uncle of her rooster told her of his interest to hook up his nephew and her apprentice.

Hiashi told her that he noticed Neji always has that faraway look in his eyes whenever he views the center of their garden—where the large cherry blossom tree is standing—and assumed that his nephew was thinking of Sakura, since Neji started to do that when Sakura and him became close after the Uchiha left.

Hiashi asked her, since she stood as Sakura's parent, if Neji could possibly be allowed to court her apprentice, seeing that his nephew really is holding much of an interest in the pink-haired woman. And of course, Tsunade agreed and told him that it is about time for her apprentice to be out of the single's league, which made the former clan laird chuckle in approval.

The Hokage can already taste that three-year supply of liquor in her mouth. She assumed that since Sasuke didn't have a backer as mighty influential as Neji did, her victory is sure to come. She knows that Hyuuga Hiashi would not allow his nephew to lose to Sasuke, even though he had sided with the Uchiha when he was bickering with Neji in the field. His nephew is a Hyuuga, and the said nephew's rival is an Uchiha. And never was a time these two clans got along.

If ever she wins the bet, she will no longer be known as the 'legendary sucker'. She bets to herself that Naruto would have his eyes gouged out if he were informed of this.

She glanced at her clock. Seeing the time nearing to the daily meetings' hour, she went to her desk.

Her mood really made a miracle—when she went to her desk, she started to do her paperwork. And cheerfully did so.

And another reason for her good mood was, the dance last night with **him**...was, in a way, hard to forget. It made her anticipate the meeting that's going to start in a few minutes.

The sound of breaking porcelain made her look up from what she's currently doing. All she saw were her students, Shizune—with a tray hanging in her one hand—and Sakura, staring at her with obvious astonishment and disbelief in their faces, and the broken porcelain teapot and cups on the floor.

Tsunade smiled at them, knowing the cause of their surprise. Well, who would not be surprised if you see your shishou, who is always slacking off on her paperwork, busying herself with the said documents, **and** seems to be happy doing so?

What the bloody hell is up with Tsunade, the two ladies didn't know. And when she called Shizune to clean up the mess she made in the doorway, and Sakura to come up to her, the two apprentices didn't move. She called them again, a little louder than before, and it did wake up the women from their shock. If she wasn't in a good mood this morning, she could've snapped at them for being inattentive. But, seeing as she is in that divine mood as of this moment, she can tolerate every single mistake her underlings could do. Nothing can spoil her day.

And indeed, her already flighty mood flew even more lightweight when she saw the reaction of her pink-haired student when she was informed that she is going to switch tasks with Shizune in the office starting today—Sakura in the morning, and Shizune in the afternoon. Sakura had requested that her office work be put in the morning since she found working at the hospital early in the day tedious.

But now, switching schedules doesn't sound good to the roseate medic-nin.

Since Sakura was aware that the Hyuuga Clan head is always considered a member of the Konoha Council, old or not, and is always meeting up with the Hokage every morning, she would see someone whom she really isn't ready to face yet—Hyuuga Neji.

After his and Sasuke's little feat last night in the Hyuuga grounds, and their indirect confession, she felt too awkward to even be looking at them in the eye. With Sasuke, maybe she wouldn't feel too awkward, because he really does a damn good job of ignoring every single thing around him, even before he left, and she's already used to not pay attention to him too much since he came back.

But in Neji's case, it isn't. They had been pretty close in those years Sasuke was not around, when Neji had those hard missions that led him to injuries no other medic could oversee except for her, and in some formal state gatherings that needed them both—as she is the Hokage's prized protégéé and he is the next in line for the Hyuuga Lordship.

Being close to Hyuuga Neji took some time. He doesn't trust people easily. The first time their paths collided was when he returned from his first mission as ANBU—badly injured—he was sent to the hospital for her to tend to. Neji protested at the idea of him having to be treated by a weak—that's what he thought—medic-nin who doesn't have enough experience in the field of medicine. And of course, Sakura went ballistic and almost screamed bloody murder when she heard what the Hyuuga's comment is, and decided to show him what she's made of.

Neji clearly is the most stubborn of all stubborn pricks, she had concluded, in that day. He had tried to insult her so that she wouldn't dare get her hands on his wound, but to no avail. All Sakura did was smile at him and then suddenly Neji couldn't move his limbs.

He was paralyzed.

Bloody paralyzed. He wanted to shout at her and ask her what the devil she'd done, but he couldn't move his jaw. Sakura knew the questioning look he was giving her along with the intimidating glare he was known for—which she ignored, to his surprise—and told him that the easiest way to treat an injured monkey is to prevent it from moving—that she learned when she was using the said animal to practice her medical jutsus.

He had been red-faced with that comment. Imagine, he, the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, compared to a lowly animal? The gall of this woman. When he got free of paralysis, he was surprised to not feel a single thing, even the sting of a scratch. He inspected his torso, which was supposed to have a gaping wound, and was yet again surprised to see not even a hint of skin breakage, as if he wasn't stabbed in the first place.

Sakura gave him a gloating smirk before she went off to her next patient, leaving Neji in a flabbergasted and ashamed state.

She rubbed him wrong, she really did. Hyuuga Neji was not often taken so by surprise, but in all instances that they have to work together Haruno Sakura never failed to surprise him. He never would have thought that the so-called burden of Team Seven would be this strong, and intelligent.

Everything about her amazed him—that, she didn't know. Not until some meddling blondes—namely Naruto, Ino, Tsunade and now, Hiashi—decided to spoil the fun and tell her.

Now, how is she supposed to assist with today's meeting without feeling too weird with having one of her admirers—and possibly suitor, with the help of Hiashi and Tsunade—being in the same room as her? She isn't supposed to be **this** affected with what she had discovered last night, since they are good friends, but what's a girl to do?

She felt anxiety and excitement at the same time. And she really wished she could distinguish the two. And the feeling increased tenfold when she heard the soft pounding on the Hokage's office door, signaling the start of the morning meeting—and her torture.

- - - - - -

Sakura tried her best to concentrate on her shishou's words, Hiashi's suggestions—he apparently was here to guide Neji through the meeting, and the elder's approvals and disapprovals, but she couldn't. What she was actually doing was, stifling the urge to laugh, giggle, or even smile, leaving her lips twitching. Wonder why? Hiashi is sitting right in front of her in the long table.

And his hair was blond.

She was supposed to be feeling nervous, since the leaders of the village are here and she couldn't afford a slip-up, and Neji was in the same room too, which should've made her anxiety increase. But it didn't. The sight of the former Hyuuga laird was enough to pull her mood to the other side.

When she had opened the office door to let Hiashi and Neji in some moments ago, she had blinked in surprise. There, standing in the doorway, were Neji and a...blond Hyuuga? Yes, a Hyuuga. There was no mistaking it, since the other man had pale eyes too. But who could this man be?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the blond spoke. "Isn't it a good morning, Sakura-san."

She moved so that the two men could enter the office. She'd recognized the voice. That voice was the one she'd heard last night at the party, the voice giving the introductory speech, the voice who confirmed the passing on of the title of clan Lord to Neji. And the owner of that voice definitely isn't blond. In fact, the owner of that voice was sporting a periwig last night.

"Ah, yes, a good morning it is...uh, Hiashi-san?" she paused and turned to the other man, "Neji-kun."

He nodded at her. Hearing her greeting in the form of a question made Neji chuckle a bit. He knew that Sakura was surprised to see his uncle's new hair, and was doubting if it is Hiashi she's seeing.

Tsunade had almost the same reaction. However, she had the gall to ask him what the hell he was thinking, looking like that, as she **is** the Hokage. She had recognized the voice too, and looked up from her paperwork to greet him as well, and was surprised to see Hiashi with his hair all golden blond—almost the same shade as Naruto's—and said in a voice laced with humor:

"I don't doubt that your morning is good, Hiashi. You're looking all sunshiny that you could put the sun to shame."

Sakura and Neji nearly snorted at that comment but chose not to since they both don't know how Hiashi's brain really turns. He might get mad at them. And it isn't a nice thing to look forward to. They just wondered what Hiashi would say and do to negate Tsunade's speech.

Surprisingly, Hiashi didn't negate it.

The faux blond man only gave a half-smile, half-smirk, and replied, "It is good, indeed. But my hair is not the reason. It is mainly because I'm here to bask in your glorious sunshine, Tsunade-sama, as I've longed for since midnight."

Neji and Sakura blinked, and glanced at each other. They both grasped the implications of Hiashi's words, at the same time.

What's Tsunade going to say to that?

The blond woman's smile morphed into something sly and asked, "Why, is it because you've had enough of my moonlight last night, Hiashi?"

"Not entirely, since your moonlight only showed the crescent shape of the satellite. And I believe I'm looking forward to the full moon."

_Bloody hell?_

Both Neji and Sakura couldn't believe what they're hearing and seeing—Tsunade's smile gave it all; the smile was disturbingly sensual, it was like she was seducing the man. And Hiashi couldn't do better, he even gave the Hokage a smirk of his own—a smirk not meant to taunt, but to charm.

Both were surprised that Hiashi, Neji's uncle, the former Hyuuga Clan head, who's supposed to be serious all the time, and be bastard-ish like his nephew, wassaying things that could be considered..._flirting_—albeit harmlessly—with the Hokage.

But what about Tsunade?

Sakura blushed a bit at the words, because of what it implied in a different sense. And the smile Tsunade had given the elder Hyuuga, for heaven's sake, it made Sakura shudder. It was like watching young adults exchanging smiles, and they most certainly are not young.

Neji couldn't believe his ears, mainly due to his uncle's very—how should he say this?—flowery words. And his eyes, for...Good God, that smirk! That half-smile, half-smirk, charm-the-ladies smirk—it's actually another Hyuuga trademark that's used by the males in gatherings—He could not believe that his uncle would actually use it thusly, **and** openly, too!

One thing's for sure. Hiashi and Tsunade were talking of more than just the moon and sun.

It was really a disturbing sight for Neji and Sakura. Old people—well, Tsunade and Hiashi don't look old anyway—_flirting_ openly like teenagers, and in a very suggestive manner, must one say.

It might be a joke, but it is **still** considered flirting.

That is the reason why Sakura couldn't concentrate on anything besides that wee memory of the scene that took place just moments ago, and Hiashi's hair. The thought of her shishou with Hiashi-san would be considered ridiculous if not for that. She found the issue funny for a reason. Sakura had counted the probability of it happening—along with Inner Sakura, just for their entertainment of course— last night when she saw them dancing, while she was doing the same with Naruto, but had thrown the thought away thinking it was not possible, and forgot about it all when she lashed out at Neji and Sasuke.

But now, as Hiashi said something out of his character, her and Inner Sakura's topic for entertainment went back to her and she once again tried to compute the probability of it happening. So that's why they were like, **together** all evening long! If ever, Tsunade would have someone who would keep her out of that bad habit of gambling and drinking she was known for—since everyone knows how tight in discipline the Hyuuga clan is.

Since her shishou had been messing around with her lovelife, she might as well mess with Tsunade's. Shizune would be **very **glad to help, that's for sure.

Neji, too, found it vastly interesting. He remembered that Kakashi had come up to them last night and said that his uncle was looking for the Hokage. He did not really think that there was something beneath the surface—**if** there is, it **never** crossed his mind. All he knew it was pure professional talk. And he was too preoccupied with the attempt of breaking Sasuke's neck at that moment to even think about it.

If ever there **is** something beneath the surface, his uncle would have someone who would keep him on his toes. The thought of it struck him funny.

Imagine the Hokage as his step-aunt, and Hinata and Hanabi's stepmother. Maybe it would do some changes in the Hyuuga household, albeit eccentric. It could be highly scandalous, something the Hyuuga Elders might never approve of, but hey, Neji's the Clan Laird, not those Clan Elder geezers, and 'might' is the operative word. And as the clan Leader, he would make remarrying legal in their codes. But of course, it's high time he got payback from his uncle for everything, including his favorite topic (the branch family issue) and for meddling with his lovelife.

So, Neji thought, why not add a natural blond in the family?

That's all Neji and Sakura did the time they were inside the conference room; they mused about how ridiculous yet probable it is to hook up his uncle and her foster parent.

And they seem to forget they have their own little problem, too.


	3. Incredulous

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimer apply.

A/N: please re-read the story from chapter one. Some scenes were altered to fit. (:

- - - - - -

The meeting ended in about an hour, and as the people inside the conference room dispersed one by one—until the four people who had been in the office first, namely, Hiashi, Neji, Tsunade and Sakura were left—Hiashi had told his nephew that he would stay a little longer, that Neji could go on home without him.

This made Neji have another thought—half-mischievous and half-incredulous—adding up to the previous ones he had before the meeting started. He couldn't help but think about the variety of reasons as to why Hiashi would want to stay in Tsunade's office, though it was obvious—in his opinion, that is—but had decided not to ask about it, since the mere thought of it made him shudder inwardly.

Neji nodded to his uncle, and was about to go to the door when Tsunade had told him to wait up for Sakura—she's going to dismiss the pink-haired medic from her office work early—and had asked him, as a favor, to accompany Sakura on her way to the hospital, saying that Neji would serve very useful if ever rabid fanboys attack. Hiashi had had second to that, and told Neji to be a gentleman and carry Sakura's things reasoning that it wouldn't be good if Sakura gets stressed in carrying heavy things—if you can call some folders and a pen heavy—and winked at his nephew as if saying, _it's your chance!_

Hiashi and Tsunade could've given more _believable _reasons as to why he should accompany the pink-haired medic-nin to the hospital. But _no,_ they had to give him excuses an idiot would easily comprehend—and his uncle definitely isn't an idiot. But the Hokage...uh, well...

Ah, let's forget that one, shall we?

Neji leaned on the wall and scowled. Damn it, here he was, trying to get out of this _newly repaired_ office so that he would have more time to think on how to talk to Sakura again, but this old couple isn't letting him have his way. There really isn't a need for him to walk Sakura on her way to the Hospital. He's not that desperate for her attention that he needs to make sure she's safe in _walking around the village_. She's not the Godaime's apprentice for nothing, she can take care of herself.

First thing, those fanboys of hers would think twice in attacking her. They would pounce, if they wanted to lose a limb—consider it luck if they escaped with only _one_ limb lost. Second, there's no need to tell him to be a gentleman. Neji _is_ a natural gentleman. It is a congenital trait in the Hyuuga males. And in the 'heavy things' topic, if they're going to carry around an anvil, Neji's going to be the one who'd be stressed. Hell, Sakura could move tons of boulders with only a finger!

He need not think about it, the Hokage and his uncle were obviously trying to give them time together, and were not trying to be subtle about it.

Seeing Neji's scowl, Tsunade and Hiashi exchanged smirks.

Sakura didn't hear them; she was in another room in the office—the archives, filing the documents used in the meeting. She then heard Tsunade call out to her from the conference room, "Sakura!"

"Just a minute, shishou!" she glanced at the folders she was holding and opened another filing cabinet as Tsunade shouted again, "Sakura! Come out here this instant!"

Sakura sighed, her shishou isn't making her work any faster. What could she want now? Is Tsunade going to ask her to go downtown again to pick up her orders of sake? There's no way she's going to that part of town again. She didn't want to be sanctioned of suspension again for beating up foxed citizens lurking around that part of Konoha. Bad memories, baaaaad memories.

Not gonna go there. Nuh-uh. Too damn early to deal with drunkards.

She nearly snorted at her own thoughts. Yeah, definitely too early to deal with drunkards. And _one_ specific drunkard is the woman calling out to her.

She placed the folders in the nearby table and went out the door to the conference room.

"Tsunade-shishou, you called?"

Tsunade turned to her and smiled. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Whenever her shishou grins like that, there definitely is trouble or mischief around the corner waiting for her, or if not her, someone unlucky that had been on the receiving end of her anger. But usually it's her or Naruto.

"Sakura, _darling_, go now and help Shizune in the hospital."

Sakura blinked. Since when did she call her that? "But I still have to file those documents you used. And I thought that Shizune and I had switched shifts?"

"Yes, you did switch. But I said, _help_ her. I want you both to work on morning shifts today. But you would still have your afternoon shifts, Sakura."

Sakura sighed. What did she do this time? Why is it that Tsunade's punishing her with all these work?

"I just wanted to make sure that the patients are treated by the best medic—well, second to me—around." Tsunade knew that complimenting her student would make it easier to sway the young woman into her will. And indeed, it did.

Sakura smiled at that. "I understand, Tsunade-shishou." But she remembered the documents. "But who's going to arrange the documents? And I can't leave you, shishou. There's no assistant to call. Shikamaru's off today."

Tsunade placed her hands on her chest, acting very touched with Sakura's words. "Aww...Sakura. There's no need to worry about me having no companion in this stuffy office, and same goes to those files, I'll work on it."

That worried Sakura even more. Her _Shishou's_ going to _work_ on it? _Mess it up_ would sound more believable.

Seeing Sakura's look, Tsunade laughed. "No, Sakura. I will not be the one arranging them."

Sakura felt relief wash through her. "Then...who?"

"Why, Hiashi here of course." She turned to the man and then added in a voice so sweet it was almost sticky, "You'll help me out with the paperwork and do the filing for me, right, _sunshine dear_?"

Neji's closed eyes opened wide and he looked up at that in astonishment. _**Sunshine**_?! _**Dear**_?! What the hell? Yes, his uncle's hair was ridiculously dyed blond, but it was considered taboo in the Hyuuga household to even mention it. And not even his late aunt called Hiashi _dear_. And another, his uncle is going to be Tsunade's PA? Hyuuga Hiashi, working in an office, doing paperwork? Even with his genius brain, he could not imagine it.

Sakura was thinking almost the same thing. Kami-sama, what is her shishou doing, calling Hiashi-san like that? And she's too old to even use that kind of voice! Okay, so he didn't mind her suggestive teasing before, since maybe there's something unknown going on between them, but, to somehow almost tease his faux hair, implying it looked hideous on him—even if it is kind of true—was rude...and to even turn Hiashi her work-slave for today...

Both Neji and Sakura knew—all of Konoha, actually—this one fact: Hyuuga Hiashi is the one who **gives** orders, not **receive** them.

But then again, some facts could be proven otherwise sometimes...right?

"Yes, of course, _Luna-chan._" Hiashi replied in the same sugary sickening tone as Tsunade did, but with an impassive face.

Here they are again with the moon and sun thing.

- - - - - -

The walk to the hospital was done in silence. Sakura, talkative as she was, didn't even try to strike up a conversation. She was still feeling awkward since last night. Who the heck wouldn't? They kissed, for crying out loud! And it was accidental. Good god, if she hadn't stepped on that stupid dress, she wouldn't be on thi—

"Sakura." Neji's voice cut through her internal ranting.

"Yes?" She turned to face him, not looking at his eyes. Maybe he was mad about what happened? After all, he hadn't talked to her after that, and she had even shouted at him and Sasuke when she was told that they were fighting because of her. Though she felt kind of flattered with what she discovered.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded. But she wished that Neji wouldn't use that tone on her. God, what's happening? Why's she feeling all too weird? He's her friend, for heaven's sakes, and it would be too immature for her to be even thinking about that, after all it as just accidental. ACCIDENTAL. Not intended.

But her inner persona reminded her of the feeling of Neji's lips on her. They were both surprised when their lips touched, but they didn't pull away immediately but instead stared at each other with wide eyes. Only the sound of a breaking branch broke them apart. What could've happened if they didn't hear that sound? Maybe Neji would've held her tighter and kissed her even—

Sakura blushed at her thoughts. My God! Neji was beside her and she was thinking this way! And Sasuke, Ino told her that Sasuke saw them!

She sighed. Thinking too much of it was giving her a headache.

Neji was observing her the moment they had walked out the door of the Hokage's office. It seemed that she was feeling too shy and awkward to talk to him. Well, he was kind of feeling the same way when they arrived in the office. But the anxiety and nervousness disappeared when the Hokage and his uncle had started their flirting. It was like those two had lightened up the stuffy moment.

But now that he and Sakura are alone, it was like back to square one. Is he going to allow that simple thing ruin their friendship? Of course not. But he'd never deny that he had enjoyed the feeling of her lips. He wanted to taste them again. But he'd had to wait, and strike at the perfect moment.

"Are you angry?"

Neji blinked at her question. Angry? With what? He raised an elegant eyebrow at her.

"About last night," She blushed. "I'm really sorry about that. It's just that the terrain was raised and my gown was too long and I'm just too clumsy and my shoes were—"

"Sakura." he cut her ranting off. She was just so cute whenever she does that.

"—too high," She looked down in embarrassment.

A chuckle made her look up. And she was embarrassed even more with the sight of Neji's amused face. "I'm not angry."

"Swear?" She looked hopefully at him.

She was just too cute. He had the urge to kiss her then and there so that she would understand that he wasn't mad or anything but instead liked what happened. "Tell me, Sakura, is there any reason why I should be?"

"It's just that...You might think that I had actually done that on purpose and...and..."

Sakura is just too adorable. He shook his head and gave her a small smile. "Sakura."

"Yeah?"

She didn't notice that they had reached the entrance of the hospital. "We're here."

She was still feeling weird. But she was glad that Neji wasn't mad at her. "Arigato, Neji-kun, for walking me here,"

He nodded. "I thought you'd thank me for last night." Then he smirked. "It could've been more enjoyable if you _did_ do it on purpose."

Sakura blinked. Then realized that he was talking about the kiss. She gasped in disbelief.

_Was he...was he—?_

Neji was putting light to what had happened and was even using it as a laughing matter. She was glad. She grinned at him and stuck her tongue out. "In your dreams, Neji-kun."

She was not feeling awkward anymore. But what she doesn't realize is that Neji was serious. Neji turned her around to face the hospital doors. "Patients are waiting, doctor Haruno." Then he pushed her slightly to send her on her way.

She laughed and turned around again. "I know," She gave him a parting smile. "Bye, Neji-kun!"

He nodded at her.

"I'll just think of it as an additional birthday present."

She laughed again and went inside the hospital doors.

- - - - - -

Naruto wasn't pleased.

At this rate, he isn't going to get any free ramen. Damn Sasuke-teme. Is he going to just stand there and watch as Neji takes away Sakura? And his mood hadn't improved as Tsunade had told him that Neji had walked Sakura to the hospital with the help of Hiashi. Damn old hag. She was winning from last night. Neji had danced with Sakura. He had kissed her. Now, he walked her to the hospital just because his uncle told him so? That is just so—

Wait a minute. Why the heck is Hyuuga Hiashi here anyway?

He narrowed his eyes at the pair before him, observed them as they looked like they're lost in their own little world. He looked from Tsunade to Hiashi, back and forth. From her hand that was on his arm, to their glances...

Then he gasped.

He raised a shaky finger at the pair. "Y-you two..."

"What's the matter, brat?"

Naruto was still wearing that horrified expression on his face. Then he thought of Jiraiya. The old geezer isn't going to be happy once he knew this! How he feels sorry for the hermit. Naruto stood up and quickly left the room in search of his second mentor.

- - - - - -

"WHAT?!"

Jiraiya was playing hysterics. It was a shock to him to know that the only woman he had ever wanted was now in the arms of that stuffy, freaky-eyed Hyuuga!

After that one-syllable shout, Jiraiya's eyes went unfocused. He was starting to regret not going to that party. Not only did he miss to see the beautiful women, he also failed to guard Tsunade from that angsty man.

He was sure that Hiashi had mindfucked Tsunade. She would never go with that guy. Never. He was just too damn serious, too intimidating, hair too long, eyes too weird...

Jiraiya was suddenly reminded of Orochimaru.

He suddenly laughed. Of course! Those kinds of descriptions were what Tsunade looks for! But Jiraiya had long hair, and weird eyes too! then he sulked again as he thought that he wasn't serious and he wasn't _that_ intimidating.

Tsunade and Sakura sure share the same bad taste in men.

Naruto was creeped out. Jiraiya was shouting one moment, then in the next, he was laughing, then in another he was sulking again. Maybe telling him isn't such a good idea after all?

"Eh...Ero-sennin," Naruto scratched his head. "I think they got close because they only wanted Neji-chan and Sakura-chan to be together. Remember our bet?"

That said, Jiraiya looked up and at Naruto. Bet...the bet... If he would help out Naruto in his bet against Tsunade...

If Tsunade loses...

...Sasuke would get Sakura.

If Sasuke gets Sakura...

...Tsunade would no longer trust Hiashi, because he had not been able to help her win the bet.

If Tsunade no longer trusts Hiashi...

...She would come to Jiraiya!

The perverted old hermit suddenly perked up. "Naruto-gaki, I'll help you win this bet. Sakura-chan belongs to Uchiha Sasuke!"

Naruto nodded uneasily. Jiraiya sure was weird today. "Yeah...sure."

"You must win this bet! It's the only way we can free Tsunade-hime from the clutches of that evil Hyuuga!"

"Eh?" Naruto gave him a look. "But, Ero-sennin, baa-chan isn't—"

"No time for buts, brat!" Jiraiya had fire in his eyes. He was determined to take Tsunade away from the former Hyuuga patriarch. "Let's go find Sasuke!"

Naruto coughed as Jiraiya left a trail of dust as he ran, on his way to find Sasuke. Naruto scratched his head.

"I think I've just complicated things."


End file.
